Robin: The Legacy
by Mangalover4321
Summary: After the Invasion, everyone has time to relax. That is until Robin starts to hear and see his predecessor, Jason Todd as a ghost. With the two consistently bickering, the team starts to notice Tim's strange behavior and when rumors spread that Jason's body is no longer in his coffin, the team investigates with some shocking results.
1. One: A Voice

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short but liked my little cliffhanger. There will be plenty more chapters and will be much longer! So enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Young Justice or any other cartoon Network or DC character.**

* * *

**One: A Voice**

* * *

"_So you're saying that you're the new Robin? You still have some stuff to work on."_

Tim Drake bit his lip from yelling out to the mysterious voice now following him since after finishing his first mission by himself. He groaned and rubbed his aching head, knowing he had to be hallucinating and should get some well needed sleep.

"_Come on! Say something, dumbass, or I'll start calling out more embarrassing names!"_ the voice called and Tim's eyebrow twitched at the voice.

"Sleep. I need some well needed sleep." Tim muttered to himself and headed towards his bedroom.

"Robin, you are needed down to debrief the mission." Batman's voice ran out throughout the halls and Tim sighed before turning around to the Mission Room.

"_Jeez, Bats is still this gruff with mission assignments."_ The voice said and grunted while Tim ignored it, realizing how he sounded just like Jaime before he revealed about the Scarab. He passed by the bathroom and quickly looked at it before walking in, hoping no one was there to see him splash his face under the water to wake up from the voice. He turned to the mirror than his eyes grew large under his mask.

There stood-actually, _floating_-was a teen probably a few years older than Tim behind the Boy Wonder. His eyes were covered by a familiar black mask that Tim wore and black hair gelled back so his bangs were parted with a sharp jaw line and a smirk across his face. His outfit consisted of a black cape with a red spandex suit that stretched across his body showed off impressive muscles developed by hard training and a large golden 'R' plastered on his chest.

It was his predecessor, Jason Todd.


	2. Two: Burst of Teenage Hormones Possibly?

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, following, and favoriting this story! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**I do not own Young Justice or any other Cartoon Network or DC character.**

* * *

**Two: A Burst of Teenage Hormones Possibly?**

* * *

"Jason Todd…" Tim whispered at the sight of the fallen Robin and Jason Todd, the second Robin, raised an eyebrow at Tim.

"_Yeah, that's my name. So are ya gonna stare all day or get to that meeting?" _Jason asked and Tim blinked again to make sure he was seeing everything right. He snapped around and saw the floating figure still there but now his legs crossed.

"_Jeez, Bats will get pissed that you're not there." _Jason stated again and then Tim decided to take drastic measures by punching himself in the face.

"_Hey! What the hell are you thinking, dumbass?!" _Jason exclaimed and Tim silently cursed under his breath, now rubbing his aching cheek. He looked back up to his predecessor and licked his lips before asking, "How are you here?" Jason blinked under his mask at the question before shrugging and uncrossed his legs.

"_Not really sure…The last thing I remember is falling into darkness and then waking up to see I'm watching another Robin fighting some weird alien thing. I've been here for a while, Bird Boy, observing you in the shadows," _Jason said and then looked to the door, _"I suggest you get moving, kid. Bats will be pissed if you aren't there on time. We'll chat later." _

The next thing Tim knew, something shoved him through the door and he looked around then saw Jason waving him on. Tim gulped then dashed off to the Mission Room in hope that they weren't waiting for him.

* * *

Nightwing frowned when his little brother finally ran into the room, panting for breath and Robin quickly regained himself. Nightwing nodded at this before saying, "The mission is fairly simple; Alpha team is to protect the Senator in the shadows while Beta watches from the outside to see of any intruders come to assassinate him. Alpha Squad is Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, and Batgirl; Beta Squad is Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy, and Robin." Nightwing turned to Robin and gave him a smile while Tim remained pale from the fact that Jason was haunting him.

"We'll meet you there via Zeta Tube, kay?" Nightwing said to the rest of the group and walked over to Robin, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange."

"_No way! Dickie bird actually notices that something's bothering you! Maybe it could be that I'm haunting you!" _Jason cackled behind him and Tim sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm just really tired, Nightwing." Tim said and managed to sneak a glance behind him to see Jason smirk at him.

"Do you want someone else to take your place in the mission?" he asked and Tim narrowed his eyes under his mask.

"I'm fine, Dick. I can handle the mission." Tim said and Jason chuckled at him.

"_You've got some spunk, kid." _Jason said and Tim moved to the Zeta Tube, _"Nobody talked back on Dickie Bird back in my day." _

Tim rolled his eyes and muttered as softly as he could, "You're not that old."

"_Well, I could treat you like a kid since I am older than you. I could talk about my old glory days as Robin and ramble on and on about my times kicking ass and serving justice." _Jason said and snickered as Tim's eyebrows twitched, catching Nightwing's attention.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he asked again and Tim ignored him, stepping into the Zeta Tube and left the place without another word. Dick raised an eyebrow at this before heading out to gym while thinking out loud, "Maybe he's going through a sudden rush of teenage hormones?"

And with that thought, his chuckling was heard throughout the place.

* * *

"_Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Oh wait, you didn't even get any sleep for what? Three, four days?" _Jason's pesky voice said and Tim scowled at the umpteenth time that day.

Then next thing they knew Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" erupted in the darkness and Tim's eyebrow rose at the noise, staring at the blushing Kid Flash.

"Seriously, KF?" Robin asked and he grinned at the teen, running his hand through his head.

"Do you mind if I answer it?" he questioned and Tim sighed.

"Make it quick." Tim said and Lagoon Boy chuckled in the background while Jason hollered at it in his ear.

"_The kid's got style; you friends with him?" _Jason asked the Boy Wonder and Tim bit his lip to answer the question but nodded instead.

"Uh guys," Lagoon Boy said and Tim blinked out of his trance, turning to see a girl in a purple costume with a blue mask over a face along with a utility belt like Robin's. A purple hood covered over the back of neck so if there was hair it would hide but a feminine figure could be sighted from the skin tight costume.

"Who are you?" Robin hissed at the masked girl who giggled at his tone of voice and before he had another say, she flipped to where he was and grabbed his hand. He blinked and she shook it quickly before she started to babble.

"Oh my gosh, you're Robin. I'm a huge fan. The name's the Spoiler. I'm here to stop Cluemaster from killing the Senator. I've got some pretty good training under me so I know how to fight." She said and Robin blinked a few times.

"Wait, did you say Cluemaster?" he asked and she stopped herself then nodded.

"_Cluemaster? That asshole was in Arkham Asylum last time I helped busting him." _Jason stated and nodded from the memory.

"Yeah, why? Did he not set up the clue that he was going to kill him?" she said and Robin nodded before narrowing his eyes under his mask.

"How did you know that Cluemaster would be the one to go after him?" Robin hissed and she swore under breath.

"Well…I overheard it when I was spying on him." Spoiler said while Jason said, _"She's lying, kid. I can tell from the way she's standing." _

"You're lying." Tim took Jason's word for it, knowing the dead Robin had been able to read people's body much better than himself. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head a little, looking more like a vixen than a masked girl.

_Vixen…? _

Tim blinked at the sight of her and blushed a little.

"_Oh, are you at that age when boys start to finally notice girls? You know I can tell you where I left my Busty Asians Magazine if you want?" _Jason stated and Tim really wanted to punch him yet that would prove useless.

"Ok, fine." She said and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm Cluemaster's daughter."

Jason seemed to do something of a spit take and exclaimed, _"He has a DAUGHTER?!" _

Everyone's attention was now aimed at her and the other two boys' jaws dropped while Tim blinked at the fact, knowing Cluemaster's real name given him the identity of Spoiler.

"So you're _spoiling _his clues then?" he said and he wished he could see her face behind the mask knowing that he hit the target. She slapped his arm and giggled a little.

"Aren't you smart, Robin?" she said and then before he had another say, she pulled up the bottom of her mask, her plump pink lips shining in the dark, "Keep this a secret, kay?"

Then without another say, she full on kissed him on the lips leaving everyone flabbergasted. Tim's brain fried and his blush roared over his entire face. Jason quickly got over the fact that someone was kissing the new Robin and yelled, _"Dumbass, you have company!" _

Tim quickly pulled away and turned to see a few thugs grinning at the Squad. He sighed and rubbed his face muttering under his breath, "Why does this happen to me?"

"_Because we're superheroes and shit like this happens all the time." _Jason said and Tim pulled out his Bō staff, ignoring Jason's statement before they all started fighting the thugs together.


	3. Three: Trouble with a Capital T

**AN: Here's a new chapter of Robin: The Legacy! I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry for the long update. I've been busy with different stories and school work. So hope this will make it up!**

* * *

**I do not own Young Justice or any other DC character or Cartoon Network.**

* * *

**Three: Trouble with a Capital T**

* * *

Tim dodged another attack and stabbed the thug with his Bō staff, shoving him towards Spoiler and she laughed at the pathetic attack the thug made. She easily took him down with a kick to the head and jumped over to cover Robin's back.

"Hey we should be a tag-team thing! We would totally be awesome! Robin and Spoiler, the greatest kid detectives there is!" she exclaimed and punched another guy in the face, knocking him out cold while Tim grunted in response. He only listened to part of her squeal since Jason was yelling commands in his ear.

"_Come on, kid! Stop handing them off to the chick! You have a weapon use it to your advantage!" _he yelled at Tim who grinds his teeth together before wiping his staff around the thugs, knocking them down and jumped over to one. He kicked some in the face while jumping up to do a split kick, knocking the thugs out. He twirled the staff around before noticing all the thugs had been beaten and he brushed off the stinging pain on his face from one managing to get a hit on his face.

"_There's one still behind you!" _ Jason yelled and Tim quickly pulled out a Birdarang, tossing it at the thug and knocked him out. He quietly panted while Spoiler placed her hands to her knees, panting loudly.

"Man, that was a work out!" she exclaimed and stretched her back, groaning in the protest.

"Do you know if he is just working by himself?" Tim asked and pressed a button to shrink the staff, then clicking it to the back of his utility belt.

"Well, he called someone on a cellphone so I couldn't hear what he said but it had to be someone big because he had to mention some money to convince them of either helping him or doing the assassination themselves." She stated and he nodded, glancing to Kid Flash and Lagoon Boy.

"Do you two mind helping Alpha Squad while I chat with Spoiler?" he asked and they opened their mouths to protest but both grinned largely, knowing that the two teens suspected it was for more _alone _time with Spoiler.

"Don't get caught up, Boy Wonder!" Kid Flash announced before he zoomed out of there with Lagoon Boy not that far behind him. Tim rolled his eyes under his mask and Jason snickered behind him before looking back to Spoiler.

"So what's the problem, Robin?" she asked and he stared at her before licking his lips.

"You do know that I now possess your identity by giving away the fact that you are Cluemaster's daughter, correct?" he stated and she nodded at this, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I knew that but it was worth it for earning your trust." She said and he narrowed his eyes under his mask while Jason laughed at it.

"_She doesn't know much about us birds, huh, kid?" _Jason spoke and Tim grind his teeth together, ready to shout at him to shut up.

"Listen, I will contact you later," he said and pulled out a piece of crumbled up paper with a cell phone number, placing it in her hand, "Call this number when you are positive you are alone and then I'll reach you within twenty minutes. Now head back to Gotham, we don't need any unnecessary loses." She glared from under her mask but stuffed the number in a pocket of her utility belt and pulled her mask up a little, a frown etched across her face then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face lit up like Rudolph's nose before she smiled at him, pulling the mask down.

"I'll see you back in Gotham then, Boy Wonder." She said before pulling out a grappling gun and shot out of there, leaving Robin dumbstruck.

"_Kid? You ok?" _Jason asked and waved his hand in front of his successor, _"Crap, don't tell me fell for the girl for just having a quick smooch on the lips!"_

With that Tim snapped out of his trance and turned to him, the blush still large on his cheeks and hissed back, "I am not! Now keep quiet, I don't want to be viewed as a psycho!"

"Robin, report." Batgirl said from his communicator and he nearly jumped ten feet in the air from her voice while Jason giggled at this.

"Everything is fine, Batgirl. Just-" he began until his vision started swirling around him and Batgirl started to yell at him to respond.

"_Kid?! What's wrong?" _Jason asked and floated down next to him; Tim opened his mouth to say something before noticing the blood leaking down from his side in massive amounts, _"Oh crap…kid, can you move?! Can you talk?! Is there anything I can do?!" _

_Who managed to cut me? _Tim thought wildly and he groaned as more pain racked his body before falling to his knees again.

"_Tim!" _Jason cried before the teen's entire vision went black and fainted onto the roof, leaving Jason full of concern and worry. He gulped and floated around him, reaching out to touching him.

_Maybe I can move his body so someone will notice the kid? _Jason thought and as soon as his hand went to touch his successor, it went right through his body and shoved him in.

* * *

"He's waking up."

Jason groaned and his eyes flickered open to see the worried faces of Batgirl, Kid Flash, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, and Wondergirl huddled over him. He sighed and winced when he felt something sting against his side.

"Just another illusion." He mumbled to himself and then Batgirl wrapped her arms around him, his eyes going wide.

_Illusions couldn't hug. _

_What the hell is going on? _

He quickly shoved her off him and tried to crawl back but something tied down his wrists so he couldn't go very far.

He glanced around before noticing one of his wrists cuffed to the bed frame as if he was being restrained and noticed a scalpel lying near other objects to a doctor's use. He grabbed it and flashed it towards them, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but if I have to fight I will." He hissed at them and everyone's eyes went wide at this. He scowled at this before snarling, "What the hell are you waiting for? This has to be another illusion so I can wake up back making sure nothing happened to the kid."

"Robin…did you bump your head during the fight?" Batgirl asked and he grinds his teeth together.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Robin anymore since you freakin' replaced me!" he snarled at her and she got a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Robin…you know both Nightwing and I don't treat you as a replacement. You are your own person." She said and he gripped the scalpel tighter.

"Just…shut up! I just have to wake up." He said and then winced again at the pain in his side.

_Pain?_

_If he was a ghost, then he shouldn't be able to feel pain._

He dropped the scalpel and clawed at a small mirror on the cart of tools, seeing the group of teenage sidekicks relax a little and turned the mirror to face him.

He almost fainted again when he saw Tim in the mirror instead of himself.

_What the hell?_

"_Would you mind giving me back my body, Jason?"_

He looked above him and his jaw went slack at the sight of Tim floating above him while he was in Tim's body. He gulped and placed the mirror down, rubbing a hand to his head.

"This is going to be troublesome." He muttered and Tim replied back, _"You don't think?" _


	4. Four: The Pits Hurt like a Btch!

**AN: Thank you guys for reading/ commenting/ favoriting/ and following this story! Sorry it's been so long but here you go with a new chapter to enjoy! I appreciate everything! :D**

* * *

**I do not own Young Justice or any other DC or Cartoon Network Profit.**

* * *

**Four: The Pits Hurt like a B*tch!**

* * *

Jason tapped his finger impatiently on the bedside and the bite the corner of his lip. Tim glared at the body snatcher and glanced around the room, noticing the hidden camera in the corner and sighed.

They would never be able to talk to each other the cameras in the room.

"_Can you disable the camera so we can talk in private or can you leave the room so we can talk?" _ Tim asked and Jason rolled his eyes at this, chuckling under his breath.

"_Fine. Do you have any other brilliant ideas?" _Tim said and Jason glared at the teen, really wanting to flip off the teen, _"Ok then. I'll go look around and see if Zantana can possibly see me and help us out." _Jason's eyes widen and opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, an annoyed expression replacing Tim's (body) features.

Tim rolled his eyes before disappearing without another say and Jason waited for a while to do anything then grabbed the tray next to him full of food. He tossed it at the door and swore, "GOD DAMN IT!"

He panted for breath and gripped his knuckles tight before taking a deep breath, running his hands through his hair and turned his face into the pillows.

_I never wanted to be back like this! The kid doesn't deserve for me to go and take his body like a possession!_

* * *

Tim moved through the doors and chambers of the Hall of Justice where Zantana was currently residing and he glanced around, not knowing where she was.

"_Now where could she be?" _he asked himself and then suddenly a gasp of heard behind him. He turned around and saw the shocked face of Zantana stare at him with a confused expression across her face. She stared at him now shaking in what he hoped to be confusion.

"R…Robin?" she whispered and he released a sigh of relief.

"_Thank god you can see me." _ He said and looked around before pointing to a room, _"Can we talk in private so no one can think you're crazy?" _She nodded at this before pulling out a cell phone and pretended to dial someone.

"Yeah so, what's going on?" she asked and Robin smirked at her idea.

"_Well, you know the previous Robin, right?" _he said and Zantana slowly nodded at this, a hint of a frown on her face.

"Yeah…when he…went away, Nightwing was stricken with grief and got really violent but anyway, yeah I knew the kid, he was really cocky and had a mouth on him." She stated and smiled at this from remembering Nightwing teasing the boy when he was around tons of girls, "But how dies relate to…whatever is going on with you?"

"_Well, he suddenly appeared in front like how I am right now before I assigned to the mission. He just talked a lot and told me that he's been following me for a while now. Then we went on the mission and some thugs had gotten to the roof so once we beat them, I didn't realize that I got hit. So next thing I know, everything starts to go black and I faint and wake up floating next to my own body that I can't seem to go back in. And it also turns out that the previous Robin had switched places with me when I got knocked out so now he's in my body while I'm floating around." _He explained and Zantana blinked at his speed before rubbed her chin.

"I'll go visit him to go see the situation then go looking around in one of my books to see if I can reverse the situation. See you later." She said and closed the phone, a small smirk on her face that had Tim worried about what she would do to Jason.

* * *

Jason sighed and taped his fingers against the hospital bed frame, his patience wearing thin from his successor not arriving back with Zantana. He scowled and then the suddenly burst open, Zantana came in with a large smile on her face. She opened her arms and wrapped him up in a hug, shocking the previous Boy Wonder and moved his face close to her breasts.

"Good afternoon, Robin!" she exclaimed and he blushed red at this before she released him, "I heard you finally woke up so I rushed all the way over here to go see how you're doing."

"Uh…good afternoon to you too, Zantana?" he questioned and then Tim floated right next to her.

"_Stop tormenting Jason, Zantana." _Tim said and she took a quick glance to him, ignoring the Boy Wonder before turning back to Jason.

"How are you doing, kid?" she asked and he scowled, an annoyed expression came across his face.

"Ok besides the current situation." He said and she nodded at this before she whispered something under her breath that only Jason could hear.

"_Saremac eht elbasid." _She whispered then the two Robins blinked at this before she turned to Tim, "I was not tormenting Jason, Tim. I was being friendly to seeing an old friend."

"Did you disable the cameras?" Jason asked and she nodded at this.

"Yep. Now lets see if I can find out what happened to cause you two to switch." She replied and placed her hand on Jason's forehead.

Then suddenly Jason and Zantana were all engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

"_**YOU LET ME DIE!" **_

_Zantana's eyes shot open at this and looked around to see red everywhere. She blinked at this and turned around to see Jason Todd hugging his knees to his chest, hiding his face. She walked to him and quietly asked, "Jason, are you ok?" _

_He shot open and her eyes widen at the sight of him bloody, bruised and broken along with a mad look in his bright blue eyes. _

"_**HOW COULD YOU LET ME DIE?!" **_

_He screamed at her and she backed away when he launched at her, snarling and grabbed her wrists, he forced her to the ground and placed his hands around her neck, her eyes wide at his attack and started choking. She managed to prey his hands off her throat for a second so she could say a spell._

"_**Nibor, nwod mlac!" **__she exclaimed then the room drained of red and turned white along with Jason now looking healthy and his mask covering his eyes. He held a shocked expression over his face then said, "What's going on?" _

_She panted for breath before glancing back at the previous Robin and narrowed her eyes at the fact that he couldn't remember what just happened seconds before. _

_**She would have to look it up later. **_

"_Nothing but we need to get you out of Tim's body, you don't belong there and your soul could damage it if you stay to long in it." She stated and his eyes widen behind the mask before shot up, ready to move out. _

"_Then get me out! I didn't mean to hurt the kid intently!" he exclaimed and she nodded at this, giving a little smile at the teen for knowing he really didn't want to possess the kid for being Robin so quick after his own death. _

"_Don't worry about it, Robin. I've got it handled." She said and pressed a hand against his forehead before closing her eyes again and everything started to glow again._

* * *

Zantana snapped up again and she gasped when she looked around to see Tim laying asleep and no random spirit floating around. She gulped and shrugged Tim a little bit before his eyes shot open behind his mask and started coughing.

"Hey! Are you ok?!" she exclaimed and Tim slowly nodded, his breath returning to normal and looked around to see if he could find Jason.

"I'm fine…" he said and Zantana smiled at this, placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Jason must have moved on then if we either can't see or hear him. How about you get some more rest and we'll talk about this later?" she suggested and he slowly nodded at this, knowing it was very unlike due to Jason's nature, before closing his eyes again, "Night, Robin."

* * *

Jason's eyes snapped open and looked around to see glowing green water bubble inches from his face. He blinked at this and something seemed really omniscience about the lake before the next thing he knew a large burning sensation spread across his right hand. He opened his mouth to scream and it echoed throughout the place and water where it made waves from it.

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!" _he screamed and then quickly shut his mouth by biting his tongue down hard enough if he was alive it would start bleeding. He closed his eyes for a second then opened it back up to see his own closed face staring at him, pale cheek bones and his eyes closed also his hair flat against his head while he also wore a black suit and tie.

"Did anything happen to the boy?"

Jason snapped around to face the voice and glared at the villain wearing a high collared green cloak with large golden buttons the shined brightly while his imposing green eyes looked down at the suit and tie Jason. He stood tall and imposing and glided over to the other Jason, before moving his gaze down to his right hand where green water stuck it and looked better than normal.

"We only dipped his hand in. We did not want to damage the body if there was any large harm from the Pits." Someone else answered and Jason slowly started to realize what was going on with his eyes going large behind the mask.

_Ra's al Ghul was trying to resurrect him._

_But how the hell did he get his body and where the hell was the Pits anyway?_

Then Ra swiped the Pits off his body's hand and without another thought his vision disappeared into a white light.

* * *

Nightwing tapped his fingers against his laptop and stared at the short video footage of a shadow moving throughout Gotham cemetery where his brother lay to rest in a few short minutes. He scowled and gripped his fists tight at thought of anyone disturbing the grave than someone knocked on the door, causing him to shot up and yell out, "In a second."

He closed his computer top and placed it on the bed before checking to see who was at the door through the little peephole and saw Tim. He blinked at this and thought about how Bruce recommended that he lay low for the rest of the week. He opened the door with a smile and greeted the teen, "Hey, Robin! What's going on?"

Tim didn't answer before sliding past him and shoved him back inside to Nightwing's shock.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked and Tim opened his mouth to say something then shut the door behind him.

"I think you and Batgirl are hiding something from me." He stated and Dick raised an eyebrow at this.

"Like what, Tim?" he questioned the third Robin while taking note that he definitely seemed paler than normal and could image there was bags under his eyes.

"What really happened to Jason Todd."

The question shocked Dick and his eyes grew large behind his sunglasses, his suspension growing at the rate of Tim's weird behavior.

"What brought this up?" he whispered and Tim sighed.

"After I passed out, I started thinking about what caused exactly caused Jason to die from being Robin." Tim answered but lied throughout some of the answer since he was curious about exactly why Jason was haunting for such a short time without harming him also. Dick bite his lip at this and knew he couldn't leave the teen hanging or not answer the question at all or he would pull something to get the information himself.

"Listen, Tim…" Dick began and licked his lips and got ready to speak until Jason appeared out of nowhere with a worried look crossing his face. Tim hadn't notice that Dick was already to speak when Jason already spewed out something.

"_Kid! You have to get everyone on board for this! It's really important! Something bad will really happen if nothing is done! Not end of the world bad but not necessarily good either!" _Jason exclaimed and Tim's hand twitches when Jason continued to blab about whatever evil he was talking about.

"So do you understand why you're always with so much precaution now?" Dick said and Tim blinked at this before nodding, realizing he missed everything his predecessor mentioned.

"Yeah, thanks, Dick. I'll keep it a secret from everyone else but I've gotta go. I'm meeting someone today for my dad." Tim lied and Dick nodded at this, realizing that he was lying to him but would find out later what was going on with the third Robin. Tim bolted out of the room without another say and stomped out of there, really annoyed at Jason for talking so much.

"Ok, what is it?" he whispered under his breath and his face towards the floor so no cameras would catch him speaking to air.

"_Well, when I got pushed out of your body I got transported to the Lazarus Pits." _Jason stated and Tim halted to a stop, his eyes growing extremely large at the fact of the infamous Lazarus Pits being mentioned.

"_Then next thing you know my hand is burning like Hell. And I mean it literally, kid. It was the worse pain I ever felt before and probably matched how I felt when I died though. After a minute it stops and I look aside to see something very _interesting_ make a guess." _ Jason said and Tim narrowed his eyes, looking at him as if he were joking.

"_My _body _was right up in my face with my _hand _being _dipped _in the Pits." _ He said and Tim's eyes went large at the fact, _"And guess who else was there to help with being dipped in it? The infamous Ra's al Ghul was there for the whole thing when it was said that he died."_

Tim nodded at this and knew Ra would come back since he had the Pits…

But why and how did they get Jason's body?

"_Kid, I think they're to resurrect me and you need to stop it." _


	5. Five: Let's Go Dig Up a Body! :)

**AN: Thanks for all the comments, follows and favorites out there! Here's a new chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

**I do not own Young justice or any other Cartoon Network or DC characters.**

* * *

**Five: Let's Go Dig Up a Body!**

* * *

Tim stared at the gravestone before him and gulped as he positioned the shovel ready to dig into the soil to prove that Jason Todd's body was actually beneath the nine yards of soil and in a coffin.

* * *

_Four Hours Ago…_

* * *

"So you assume that you're body isn't actually in your coffin but in Ra's Al Ghul's hands for some strange reason?" Tim asserted and Jason nodded as they sat in Tim's room. He tapped his finger against his laptop before sighing and looked up at the few pictures he had from his personal life.

"_Yeah. I don't know why he has such a reason too. It's not like he wanted to repay Bruce for something anyway." _Jason said and Tim stood up before glancing at his cell phone. Jason smirked at this and thought of the girl who was the Cluemaster's daughter.

"_Are you waiting for the girl to call you, kid?" _he asked and Tim's cheeks light up at the thought, quickly stuffing his phone away.

"No…stay on topic. What should be our next move to prove that your body is really in Ra's al Ghul's clutches and it's just a clone and you're fooling not around with your own mind." Tim commented and Jason sighed before running his fingers through his hair.

"_The only way to prove that there's a body in my coffin that's really me is to go dig it out, kid." _Jason stated and Tim nodded at this.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He mumbled before changing into civilian clothes that would suit someone who looked pretty homeless and placed on a dark shade of sunglasses over his eyes.

"_Let's go dig up a grave."_

* * *

_Present Time…_

* * *

Tim shoved the shovel into the dirt yet again and shivered as he heaved the pile of soil over his shoulder and would create a large pile by the end of it. Meanwhile, Jason made sure no one would catch him in the act of his own grave robbing and that no camera would catch the teen doing anything wrong. The clouds overhead grew dark and Tim scowled from under his hood shielding his eyes and mouth from any incoming dirt he tossed behind him.

"Does it take this long to dig out a coffin?" Tim muttered to himself but Jason shrugged at this also.

"_Don't know, kid. But I have a feeling that you're close." _He said and Tim brought the shovel back down before hearing a crack. He stopped before shrugging the shovel aside to brush off the last glistens of dirt to see a black coffin. He gulped and looked up to Jason, who seemed unsure that Tim should do it, but then he grabbed a tire iron and raised it high above his shoulders to crack the coffin right open.

The wood broke open and he cracked it back open again with another swing, being able to see a body in the coffin. He gulped as he tossed the tire iron aside and started pulling the wood apart, ready to see if Jason's body was really in the coffin. He peeled away the pieces to see the previous Robin before him with his eyes sealed shut and dressed up in a tux with makeup covering up his wounds.

"_Holy crap…" _Jason whispered at this before Tim pulled out a needle and removing the cover. He gently moved the shelve of his tux up and pinched around where to draw blood from. He stuck the needle in and slowly drew blood from the dead body, trying to ignore the weird feeling he was getting from the scene.

"_Kid! Someone's coming quick!" _

Jason's voice scared Tim and he gulped before glancing back down at the amount of blood he collected before pulling the needle away from the skin and capped it off. He placed it in his pocket and jumped to pull himself up but struggled to get up due to the fact that he had used so much strength into getting down so deep in the coffin and swinging around the tire iron.

"_Come on, kid!" _Jason hissed before Tim hissed back, "I know!"

He looked back down to the grave before taking his chance to run away from the on comer.

"Come back here!" the person cried but he continued running without looking back.

* * *

Nightwing swore loudly as he exited his room and stomped down the hallway, everyone staring at the first Robin as he headed to the Zeta tubes to report the major issue he just saw witnessed. His laptop was closed and in hand as he rushed to the large computer screen that would give better footage to see who had dug up his little brother's grave. "

"Nightwing, what's going on?" Miss Martian asked her friend but he flat out ignored as he started typing away up different programs to find out the face or fingerprints of who did the grave robbing. He muttered curses and waited for answers to start popping up on the screen as he ran the programs.

"Nightwing!" Zantana yelled at him and he snapped around with personality remaining the same on the topic.

"What is it, Z?" he asked but couldn't help but glimpse at the screen, noticing how well protected the grave robber used to cover his face, eyes, mouth, and fingers. He scowled again and she sighed before looking at the screen. She paled at the sight of the person digging the grave of Jason Todd and gulped before whispering, "Someone's digging up _his _grave?"

"Yes," he hissed before the programs popped up negative to any searches and he swore as he turned back around again, immediately starting up some known grave robbers in Gotham to see if he could connect any to the person digging up the sight of his little brother's resting place.

"Come on, bastard." He whispered as more of the team hovered over him and then suddenly the footage went to static. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when it happened and waited a bit before something started to shift the static into the form of a large R.

They all stood frozen at the sight of it before a scream rippled from the audio of the video, _**"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" **_

Nightwing stood up from the chair and knocked it backwards from those words echoing. His entire body started to tremble at those words and paled while gripping the desk tight.

"W-w-what was that?" Megan whispered and Dick looked back up to the large R on the screen.

"It was Robin." He whispered and everyone stared at him as if he were crazy.

"But isn't Robin at the Bat Cave?" Zantana asked and he shook his head slowly before answering again, "No. The Second Robin…that was his voice…"

"But…he's dead." Megan whimpered and Dick nodded at this, knowing it wasn't possible unless his brother has risen from the dead or his ghost was haunting him.

* * *

Tim panted for breath when he reached the Mansion and tried to wipe the sweat off his body so he wouldn't open the door to greet Alfred with a face full of questions.

"_Jeez, kid, that was a rush! Good thing you managed to outrun the guy!" _Jason exclaimed and Tim glared at him before he glanced around to see if anyone was watching him. He sighed and got ready to realize himself to the Mansion until his cellphone started ringing.

He snatched it out of his pants pocket to see a random and guessed it was Spoiler who decided to call him. He flipped it open without any glance at caller-id and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey! Is this Robin?" _a female voice greeted him from the other side and he managed to receive a smile on his face from Spoiler talking to him.

"Yeas, Spoiler, this is Robin." He managed to get out without sputtering his words.

"_Awesome! So do you want to meet up at my house or some random roof or just continue talking on the phone?" _she asked and he paused then gulped before he would reply.

"How about Gotham High as a meet up place then we'll take off from there? We'll meet up around six A.M. tomorrow morning to talk, is that ok?" he asked her and she paused from the other side before saying back.

"_Sure! That sounds great! See you then, Robin!" _she said and he couldn't help but smile at this.

"Great. Good night, Spoiler. Stay out of trouble." He said and she chirped back the same thing to him before hanging up on him. He couldn't help but leave his grin on his face as he snapped his phone close and Jason laughed at this.

"_Looks like you've got yourself a date, kid!" _he exclaimed and Tim blushed crimson at least, ignoring his predecessor.

"No, I don't!" he hissed back before his phone started to ring again and he glanced down to see Dick's number appear on it. He raised an eyebrow at this while Jason shrugged at it and he slide it so he could answer his mentor.

"What's going on Nightwing?" he asked.

"_Tim…can you get Bruce to go to my apartment in Bludhaven tonight?" _Dick asked from the other side and Tim glanced at Jason who could over hear the call.

"Do you want to give me an explanation before I go in demanding that he goes to see you in Bludhaven?" Tim questioned Dick and Dick swore silently on the phone.

"_Tell him…it's about Number Two then he'll understand, kay, Tim?" _Dick answered and Tim sighed before agreeing to the situation.

"Kay. See you later, Dick." He said and Dick mumbled the same thing to him before he snapped his phone shut and placing it in his pocket.

"_I have a bad feeling about this, kid." _Jason said and Tim nodded at this.

"You're not the only one." He stated and went off towards the Mansion.

* * *

Nightwing left the tape rolling back to make sure that he caught everything said by the recording. He tapped his fingers against the window of his rundown apartment and rain cascaded against the glass. He wasn't prepared to accept the fact that his little brother's voice was being used against them to steal his body.

"You called?"

Nightwing snapped around to face his adopted father, Batman, lighting flashing brightly behind him and he gave a sad smile to him.

"So Robin delivered the message then." He said and Batman nodded at this then walked towards Nightwing's laptop where the recording was paused at the exact start of his younger brother's cry.

"_**WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" **_

Batman's complexion instantly darkens at the voice of Jason and turned Dick, licking his lips before he says, "So what do you believe the sources are?"

"I tried finding the program and device that produced this effect…but nothing came up. It's as if the camera just shorted out for no reason." He stated the facts to his mentor before pulling up pictures of the camera but no damaged appeared on the outside.

"Any internal damage?"

"None. Seriously Bruce I think something supernatural occurred with the camera for this to happen." He said and glanced back at his foster father, "Do you believe that Jay is…_haunting_ us?"

* * *

"_**How could you let me die…?"**_

_Tim wondered around in a confused state of mind as screams of pain erupted from both sides and darkness seeped around his feet like ink. He was drowning in anger, sorrow, dismay and __**death. **__He sighed and glanced around to see Jason further away with his back turned to Tim so he couldn't see his face. _

"_**Hey, are you ok?" **__Tim asked and Jason slowly turned to him, massive amounts of ink dropping off of him. Tim froze and before he knew it, Jason was directly in front of him and clamped his hands onto his shoulders._

"_**How could you take my place…?" **__he groaned out before a black ink like substance drowned over his shoulders and started coating over his entire body. Tim's eyes grew large at this then Jason grinned wide and hissed, __**"UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH."**_

_Then everything around Tim coated black and drowned his vision in the ink, where everything had coated him and his mind went blank._

* * *

Nightwing's and Batman's communicator rang out during the middle of their discussion and both stared down at it before placing it up to their ears and waited for the call to go out again.

"_I repeat all units fall out! The Joker has escaped again!" _The vigilantes' looks went haunted and angry before another call was made right after it, _"The Boy Wonder is currently after the Joker as if he's ready to take him down __**for good!**_**" **


End file.
